Honest Questions
by ivybluesummers
Summary: Ask Haruko if she loves Rukawa, and she'll tell you no lies.


This is pretty much a rubbish. Some themes are left unanswered (for a better purpose). Disclaimers apply.

* * *

**Honest Questions**

It is an eternal thirst; ask her that question and she'll tell you no lies.

Conscientiously sightless, Haruko Akagi's stares scream of optimism amidst the most authentic emotional upheavals from the raven-haired fox; it is an evident conditioning the environment has fixed on her and she still likes to call it love, that spark of brighter way of happiness that has landscaped the entirety of the universe. Now quite remarkably, matters that landscaped the gymnasium is still refreshing to her despite its antiquity (the edginess of the surroundings that are present to everyone's perception) – the penciled-in corners of the gym, the notable clock above the loop that never seemed to stop working notwithstanding its age, the usual sighs coated in sweat and mingled with sharp sounds of sneakers, the whirl of bodies in rhythm with the motion of the starkly red ball.

She stares. If Rukawa Kaede is a thought, he'd be distended at her almost naïve mind, he'd be creamy all over her aesthetic virtues within, he's be the perfect raven-haired acting the way she wants it to be. She'll wake up from the soils of abundant daffodils and she will see the sun flash smiles, soothed by the whispers of the rivers nearby, and blades of grass will dance unreservedly with the winds that signal the presence of the seamless raven-haired. She will be dead to the world and arouse only to regenerate such picturesque backdrop until reality mauls her but sweetened nonetheless.

And her almost eternal pensiveness has led her to this resolve. She shifts from nausea, from that dreadful mood of exercising her existential faculty to choices that shall furnish and contribute truth to the essence of her existence. All but her are motionless, or so she thought, like unmoving entities with only voices that distinguish one from the other; they were poignant mantras that hearten, dismay, further and coerce, and her resolve strengthens even more.

Do you see a brighter day with me?

And Rukawa is all and sentient. He's conscientiously cognizant of the phenomena that shaped his assumed mysteriousness, so they say; and so he thrives in this presupposition like wild flowers that aimlessly seek survival. But on the other hand he is eternally thirsty of emotions like waters pouring upon bruised roses, and he will grow for transcendence and he will be safe; it was the most honest context he could muster, and atypical at very onset of it all. And this is a wordless grief of a fox, howling for a better survival – and such howls are transcendental deaths. Do you know me like you've told me?

And the ball loosens from his grip, falls to the ground, and eyes pierce his own knife-like eyes, teasing and all but hidden nevertheless. He picks it up, the practice resumes.

Both are in a metaphorical protestation to live an experience that shall decide their emotional survival albeit this is not an automatic liaison both have; at the other corner is Ayako listening to her dualistic being, meditative and observant. She thinks it was all against kindness because she knows the truth and Haruko doesn't, and the pursuit is certainly futile; this is a convoluted allusion she has told to her – just because she has been seeing the sun rising at the east for sixteen years doesn't mean the sun will eternally rise in the east.

And what raw mind Haruko has.

Weeks earlier it all started; she offered everything she could think of to make Rukawa's day. This included antics that people judged to be appealing; and quite remarkably, hardly any people find that Haruko is becoming psychosomatically weird, necessarily obsessed at that. This is entertainment for Rukawa of course, appreciating an immediate pleasure from the ludicrousness that has coated Haruko velvety. It is evil; no, it is actually beyond evil, beyond the standards of morality and her optimistic gibberish.

The practice halts. People gradually vanish like spoken words. She walks towards him.

"Rukawa-kun, did you like the lunch I made you?"

"Yes. Arigatou."

Ask him such questions, and he'll tell you only lies.


End file.
